Targeting systems and surveillance systems are designed to identify intended targets. Target identification is complicated by the fact that one or both of the targeting system and the target may be moving (e.g., airborne), and because a target typically changes in time and space. Consequently, actual targets have spatial features (e.g., shape) and spectral features (e.g., color) that change dynamically. Development of targeting and surveillance systems can be problematic due to the difficulty in simulating targets to test the system's ability to correctly identify targets. Current target simulators are typically not accurate in terms of spatial content and spectral content.